halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Plasma Torpedo
Copyright? Hi all, I'm RelentlessRogue. I created this article on Wikipedia, and then copied it here. This is not a copyright violation because of GFDL and beacause I myself originally wrote it. Thanks! Cheers, RelentlessRogue 09:49, 6 August 2006 (UTC) This should have plasma torpedoes from the end of the Piller of Autumn level, because they show them.--prophit of war 22:37, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Also, if you can't get close enough in the game, you can take the picture and zoom in when you get the picture on the computer. Come on, haven't you seen the final cutscene from the first level(and I repeat first level)? You can beat the first level right? Come on! This is by --prophit of war 15:11, 18 November 2006 (UTC) telling you how you should fix this problem with there being no pictures. Pulse lasers When your near the end of the first level of Halo: Combat Evolved, you will notice Bumblebee escape pods trying the escape the Pillar of Autumn, some of them being hit by bright blue light. If you think those are plasma torpedoes they are actually pulse lasers. Plasma torpedoes are much larger and range from amber to red. Read Halo: Fall of Reach and it said that pulse lasers were bright blue laser used for pinpoint accuracy usually on escape pods and archer missiles. Plus, a Minor Prophet in Halo: The Flood ordered the covenant ships not to fire any torpedoes otherwise, if fired, risked to damage halo User:Halo3 00:46, 24 December 2006 Perhaps this picture should be removed? I think so I agree. I don't think the attacks in the PoA cutscene were plasma torpedoes, cause in the flood the prophet said not to target the human ship with plasma, for fear of hitting halo. These are either pulse lasers, or less likely, the cannons on Seraphs, which were confirmed by the flood to have attacked the PoA. Spartan 501 06:13, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :They can't be pulse lasers; those are a beam of energy, while the Autumn was hit by blue/cyan bolts of some kind (as a side note, the pulse laser article says the beam is cyan when it appears to be purple). So it couldn't be plasma torpedoes (red) or a pulse laser (purple beam). Also, plasma charges on Seraphs are air-to-ground focused pillars of plasma, so I don't think that's what hit the Autumn. My opinion? They are point defense lasers, the colors of which we don't know of and are much more accurate than plasma torpedoes, meaning hitting the Halo is much less likely. Kyouraku-taichou 02:26, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Kyouraku is right, but plasma torpedoes have a range of colors. -Dark Scion The article states that plasma torpedoes are "amber". The same happens in the novels. So, what I don't understand is, how could the games make a mistake and show it as blue? This is highly unlikely considering the fact that Bungie worked with the authours' to create the novels. Also, Keyes said "that couldn't have been a plasma torpedo or we would be free-floating molecules..." implying that even a single plasma torpedo can destroy a Halcyon class cruiser (such as the Pillar of Autumn). If thats the case then how could the PoA withstand soo many direct hits? The only explanation is that those 'blue/cyan bolts' were not plasma torpedoes. I suggest we remove those images. MeswakSafari 1265 (talk)( )(blog) 14:27, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Color What color is a plasma torpedo? The reason I ask is because we have pictures of plasma torpedoes that clearly show a blue color (such as the one of the Assault Carrier). However, all the novels clearly indicate that plasma torpedoes are amber (that is, red) in color. Are the books incorrect, making torpedoes actually blue; are the books different from the novels in this respect; or are the blue plasma rounds not torpedoes? Kyouraku-taichou 02:32, 4 February 2008 (UTC) i like to point out that the page says that a plasma torpedo can travel at half the speed of ligth while also saying that longswords or pelicans are able to evade them. this would be like trying to dodge laser fire. First, many battles happen when combatants are many light-seconds away from each other (186,000 miles) and therefore would have time to be dodged by smaller ships. as for the color, I suspect that the atmosphere alters the color of the torpedos to blue (just like what it does with some of the sun's light). Plasma Torpedoes are slower then that I'd like to point out that for the 150,000 kilometers per second quote, the ship in question was the Iroquois and had been accelerating towards the Covenant ships for seven minutes with its reactor at 150%. This means you need to account for how fast the Iroquois was going to get a proper figure. Target Tracking Capabilities Okay, um, I don't exactly get how a plasma torpedo is guided to its intended target by a magnetic field. I'm not the brightest guy around, so, to me, this really doesn't make sense in how it would work. This sentence: "The atoms that are on an appropriate trajectory between the Covenant starship and its target are then herded towards the mouth of the torpedo tube by magnetic pulses" also confuses me. Why would the plasma torpedo launcher need to herd those specific kind of atoms? Does an atom's trajectory even exist, and does it have to do something with its target tracking capabilities? Someone help me out here First off, sign your posts. Secondly, i'm not sure how to explain that second part, but i'm pretty sure i can explain the first part (the one about guiding with a magnetic field). Basically, a magnetic field is generated to contain the plasma and shape it into a projectile (otherwise the plasma would just disperse if there's nothing holding it. They're sorta like artillery shells and bombs and the like, you got the "shell" which in this case is the magnetic field, and the plasma is the stuff inside the shell), and then the projectile is moved out towards the target by moving the magnetic field. Does that help? Serithi 02:33, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Atoms do have velocities, plasma is superheated, ionised (electrically charget) gas, so the atoms would be moving really fast. Atoms moving in the wrong direction would be too hard to turn around, so the ship would select the ones moving in the right direction. Spartan Jack 17 10:56, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Destructive Power Does anyone have an estimation on the destructive power of plasma torpedoes? A friend has a theory that it's the same as a meteorite of similar size, given the fact that it can glass the ground on impact, as some meteors have been known for. --Ace Sorou, June 20, 2009 Corvette Plasma Cannons = Plasma Torpedos? In Halo:Reach, the Corvette has banks of cannons that fire bolts of plasma. Are these plasma torpedo tubes?SPARTAN-347 19:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Torpedo suggests some level of guidance (unless you count that "dragon emanating from water" thing from China).-- Forerun '' 19:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC)'' :::Not necessarily. Heck mines used for water combat were called torpedoes as far back as the Civil War. It was those types of torpedoes that lead to the famous quote from Adm. David Farragut, "Damn the torpedoes, full steam ahead!"--Zervziel 04:09, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :I think those are pulse laser turrets.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure they're plasma turrets since they fire visible bolts of plasma. They clearly aren't lasers; lasers would be thin beams that travel at the speed of light, which clearly isn't the case here. ::On a related note, I think Plasma Turret (Starship) and Plasma Torpedoes are pretty much the same thing. It seems that plasma turrets can fire both guided or un-guided bolts of plasma. --Jugus (Talk | ) 19:14, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Inefficient weapons? Hey guys, don't you think that the Covenant plasma weapons are rather inefficient for destroying human ships? I mean all you need is to break the ship in half by using explosives or MAC rounds rather than trying to vapourise half the ship with plasma. Given that the plasma weapons suck more energy than MACs, the energy would be better used by having a gatling style MAC which would destroy human fleets with ease. Although a faction's weapons are often the most efficient against their own materials/ defenses e.g. MAC vs conventional armour and plasma vs shields. Grenades228 10:49, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Halo Warfleet, how to add in info? When I was getting ready to try and add in the info I can read from the Halo: Warfleet book, I instantly noticed that the "Plasma Torpedo" page is too complex for me to make the changes without screwing up what is already there. The problem is that the Warfleet book notes that Plasma Torpedoes are a physical ordinance, while the older information says that it is a form of Directed Energy Weapon. I'll just transcribe the related text here so that someone more eloquente and learned in the magics of working the Wiki editor can squeeze this into the page. Halo Warfleet, Page 62 *'Main Reactor' The largest pinch fusion reactor provides the energy needed to ignite plasma torpedoes ~ *'Plasma Torpedoes' Inert plasma torpedoe cores are roughly cyclindrical objects that range between 3 -5 meters in length. Thousands are carefuly packaged and stored in munition rcks before each deployment. Halo Warfleet, Page 73 *'Plasma Torpedoes' Sintra-pattern plasma torpedoes are extremely swift but almost impossible to contro in flight. They are best deployed in a bombardment role. Halo Warfleet, Page 92 *'Glossary, 'Plasma Torpedo Command link-guided projectile surrounded by superheated plasma sheath. Upon impacgt the torpedo releases it's deadly payload to disrupt energy sheilding and melt hull plating. Stabber ApSig 06:35, November 3, 2017 (UTC)